The Wubblog/Archives (February 2007)
February 08, 2007 - Hittin' the Sweet Spot TV Guide highlighted Wubbzy and some of our other Nick Jr. buddies in this week's issue. Nick Jr. is doing a smattering of great Valentine's themed episodes. I'll see if I can find a sneak-peak clip to post just for you guys! Thanks for the good words TV Guide! - Carrie February 08, 2007 - Hittin' the Sweet Spot.png February 09, 2007 - Stuck in the Middle with You! What happens when Wubbzy gets stuck in the middle of a Widget vs. Walden first-class fight? Watch and see! Download help.mov February 09, 2007 - Stuck in the Middle with You!.png February 13, 2007 - Can Wubbzy Deliver? What happens when it's Valentine's day and the mailman gets sick! It's an EMERGENCY! Holy smokes. How are people going to get their love letters? Good thing Wubbzy, Widget and Walden are there to save the day. Check out some of the wacky deliveries Wubbzy makes on his delivery trail! - Carrie Download vday.mov February 13, 2007 - Can Wubbzy DeliverQ.png February 15, 2007 - Super Sleuth? or Super Stoop? Wubbzy and Widget become highly suspicious of Walden when he starts acting secretive! Agent W001 and W002 are on the job! They track Walden all day, only to discover that the joke is on them! - Carrie Download spy.mov February 15, 2007 - Super SleuthQ or Super StoopQ.png February 15, 2007 - Super Snow! The snow up here in the North East has me in a chilly frame of mind. I thought I'd post some of our favorite frigid moments from our favorite friends! Keep an eye out over the next few days for more! - Carrie Download slippy_sled.mov February 15, 2007 - Super Snow!.png February 16, 2007 - Super Shovel! So with all of this snow, who's in charge of cleaning things up? Well, Widget of course! She's got the perfect invention to clean things up. Well.... almost perfect! - Carrie Download kooky2.mov February 16, 2007 - Super Shovel!.png February 16, 2007 - Super Shovel! b.png|''(Just like in January 2006, on the Wubblog, if you click on the previous picture in this post (the only one shown), it opens and expands this one instead.)'' February 17, 2007 - Super Snowman! OK, now I'm treating you guys to a WHOLE BUMPER! In this one, Wubbzy builds the cutest snowman EVER! - Carrie Download ep22_bumper.mov February 17, 2007 - Super Snowman!.png February 20, 2007 - Enough Frozen Stuff Already! OK, are you sick of snow and cold by now? Enter Episode 18: "Walden On the Beach". I LOVE this picture of Walden in his swimmies and inner-tube ready to go in the water for the first time. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden take a trip to the beach and have such a good time. Check out this clip where Earl gives them a surprise! - Carrie Download eps_18.mov February 20, 2007 - Enough Frozen Stuff Already!.png February 22, 2007 - What's 3 ft. Tall and Says "HOO-DE HOO-DE HOO!" Hehehe. You'll never believe it. It's WALDEN! I thought this was such a great clip of Walden immitating the Sillysaurus! - Carrie Download hoodie.mov February 22, 2007 - What's 3 ft. Tall and Says 'HOO-DE HOO-DE HOO!'.png February 27, 2007 - Puff Puff Fun Look at these PuffPuff Penguins. How could things EVER get out of control with something so adorable? HA well, they suuuuure do! - Carrie Download puff_puff_penguins.mov February 27, 2007 - Puff Puff Fun.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2007